Total Havok
by FuzzyBlueElf-2
Summary: Bad Alex comes back, Storm and Jean fight. COMPLETE!


FBE - Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with the X-men. All my credit goes to Stan Lee. He is a genius.  
  
Total Havok  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jean : I'm glad you're back to "good alex," Alex.  
  
Havok : Me too. When "bad alex" took over, it was like I wasn't even there. I couldn't countrol it. He was me, or should I say, I was me.  
  
Jean : Oh Alex, don't say that. You know it wasn't your fault.  
  
Havok : Yeah, but I killed Mariko, the other Sunfire. Shiro's relative.  
  
Jean : Yes...but...that was "bad alex's" doing so. Not yours. It wasn't your fault Alex!  
  
Havok : Okay Jean. Whatever you say. You were always the smartest one.  
  
Jean : Damn, you can really get lost in these woods, can't you?  
  
Havok : Yeah, it seems like we've been walking for hours...listen Jean.  
  
Jean : Yes?  
  
Havok : Something has been happening lately. I haven't told anyone about it yet, because I knew you were the person to talk too. I tried to talk to Scott, but he's to busy with Kurt these days.  
  
Jean : Well, Alex, what's been bothering you?  
  
Havok : I'm losing control of my powers. I'm having these dangerous phases. My powers are erupting in violent rages, and I can't control them. I knew you were the right person to talk to because your...your "untapped mental powers" have had spurts every now and then.  
  
Jean : Alex, we all go through those spurts. You just have to fight it. You have to be strong.  
  
Havok : I don't think I can fight it anymore. I've already killed someone damnit!  
  
Jean : ...Oh! We're out of the forest! Finally!  
  
Havok : Yeah, but we're on a cliff.  
  
Jean : Whoa...  
  
Havok : Careful, it's a long way down.  
  
Jean : Hey, isn't that the Sentinel Base down there?  
  
Havok : Yes, and that's where we need to be. How the hell are we going to get down there?  
  
Jean : I have an idea. I'm going to to call Bobby.  
  
She picks up her walkie talkie thing.  
  
Jean : Bobby, are you listening?  
  
Iceman : I'm all ears.  
  
Jean turns around to see Bobby and Ororo stading there.  
  
Jean : Bobby, i have a plan.  
  
Iceman : Yeah? Me too!  
  
Bobby lowers his hands and makes a staircase of ice to the bottom of the cliff.  
  
Storm : Damnit Bobby, that's ice! What happens if one of us slips?  
  
Iceman : Um...  
  
Jean : It will work. But just to be safe.  
  
Jean makes a protective field around them.  
  
Havok : Holy shit, I didn't know you could to that.  
  
They soon reach the ground.  
  
Storm : Jean. Alex. Me and Bobby saw someone following you. We don't know who it was though.  
  
Jean : Okay, then they'll have to find their own way down. Storm?  
  
Storm sends lightning down, which collapsed the ice staircase.  
  
They turn around  
  
Iceman : Damn.  
  
Havok : There it is.  
  
Iceman : What is it?  
  
Havok : The Sentinel Base.  
  
The four X-men walk toward the base, when to large metal doors opened. Five sentinels targeted four mutants.  
  
Iceman : Four against five? That isn't fair!  
  
Storm : Looks like a storms coming in.  
  
Storm's eyes glow white, her hair blows back, and she sends a bolt of lightning onto one of the sentinels. The bolt fries its battery, and it falls causing a thud.  
  
Storm : Now it's fair.  
  
Iceman : All right!  
  
Iceman freezes one of the sentinels.  
  
Iceman : Haha. Cake.  
  
The sentinel soon broke free and shot a laser at Bobby.  
  
Jean : Bobby!  
  
She pushed him out of the way, and put herself in front of the sentinel.  
  
The laser was about eight inches in front of her head. She used her telekinesis and sent the laser back at the Sentinel. It caused much damage, but the sentinel remained standing. It started running at full speed towards Bobby. He made the path into a loop which stopped about 90 feet in the air of ice. The sentinel slid onto the ice, and on the loop. It fell upside down, its head breaking off and pieces of metal flying everywhere.  
  
Bobby : yeah!  
  
There were three more sentinels left, when suddenly a blinding light appeared and knocked Bobby, Jean, and Ororo off their feet.  
  
Storm : Ugh! What the hell was that?!  
  
Jean : Oh no  
  
Bobby : What in the hel-what was it?  
  
Jean rose to a standing position. She then turned around with a sick look on her face.  
  
Jean : Bad alex.  
  
Jean : Alex! NO! Please, not again!  
  
Havok starts to laugh hysterically.  
  
Havok : Whos Alex? Hahahhahahahahahaha.  
  
Storm : Thats it!  
  
Storm starts a tornado, and Jean interrupts her.  
  
Jean : Storm - NO! Your going to kill him!  
  
Storm : Whats your damn point?  
  
Jean : Hes our friend!  
  
Storm : Our friend?  
  
Jean : Why do you have to be such a bitch? Hes special to me and the kids!  
  
Storm : Oh yeah, forgot. The friends who try to kill you are always the special ones. Get a clue miss "I'm to perfect for anything."  
  
Jean : Fine. I guess Im going to do this alone.  
  
Jean telepathically sends a message to Havok  
  
Alex, please listen to me! Your going to kill someone! Fight it Alex! Please! You can do this! Dont let him take over! Please! Please!  
  
Jean : It's not working Ororo!  
  
Storm : Thank you Captain Obvious. Im taking this into my own damn hands.  
  
Storm : Hold on to something.  
  
Jean grabs hold of a large rock.  
  
Storm rises in the air. Her hair blows back and her eyes glowed white. The weather witch made a strong wind. Havok was still moving towards them, very slowly, moving against the wind.  
  
Storm : Bastard. Bobby, freeze him. It will hold him for a while.  
  
Bobby does what he is told.  
  
Storm : Okay, that will buy us some time.  
  
Jean : Storm, he isnt really like that you know. Hes very sweet, and caring. He has this, this, multiple personality thing. That isnt him.  
  
Storm : It looks a hell of a lot like him.  
  
Jean : You dont understand do you? Why have you become so self-centered lately? Why have you become such a, such a,  
  
Storm : Such a what Jean?  
  
Jean : A BITCH!  
  
Storm closes her eyes and walks away.  
  
Bobby walks up to Jean.  
  
Bobby : Whoa, pretty harsh.  
  
Jean : Omigosh! I didnt mean to, i didnt mean to say that! It just came out! Omigod i feel so bad.  
  
Bobby : Yeah, well maybe you should go talk to her?  
  
Jean : Yeah, okay.  
  
Jean makes her way over to Ororo, when a *CRASH* breaks the silence.  
  
Jean : Shit! Its Alex!  
  
Alex pushes Jean to the ground and is about to kill her, when a bright light flashes and he falls over unconscious. She sees Storm standing over Alex.  
  
Jean : Storm - you saved my life - why?!  
  
Storm : Bitches still care for others too, you know?  
  
Jean, with a shocked look on her face, smiles. 


End file.
